edfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop, Look and Ed
"Stop, Look and Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy decides the kids of the Cul-de-Sac should break all the rules. Unfortunately, this causes mass havoc around the Cul-de-Sac. Plot The episode begins with The Eds, hard at work building their Jawbreaker Surveillence Satellite. Ed, anxious to launch their satellite, decides to wind the propeller, despite Edd's warnings that the satellite is not yet finished. The satellite takes flight and soars haphazardly throughout the neighborhood. The Eds try follow it's path, only to find that it crashed into a tree in a private yard. Ed and Eddy attempt to retrieve the wreakage, but Edd stops them and says they're not allowed on the grass while carrying them away from it. He then points out to them there is a sign that reads "Keep Off The Grass" and reminds them about the importance of rules. However, Eddy refuses to obey the sign and takes a step onto the grass, outraging Edd. Ed then goes under saying he is smarter than a sign. After coming out from under the grass Edd notes that technically is not on the grass. Ed throws a section of grass at his friends and begins banging his head on the dirt like a woodpecker. Eddy then decides to find even more rules to break. Meanwhile, The Kids, save for Rolf, try to retrieve their basketball from a patch of wet cement without getting themselves in it. The basketball however sinks before they can get it. Eddy arrives and tells them be disobedient, jumping into the cement and retrieves it and convincing them that they don't need to follow rules anymore. Edd tries to talk some sense into The Kids, but they take Eddy's side and proceed to begin a spree of rule-breaking. Eddy then convinces Rolf to stop doing his chores and to do what he wants for a change. Edd protests, but Rolf gives up his chores and joins The Kids, who are busy enjoying themselves playing in the patch of wet cement, leaving Edd as the only person who still obeys the rules. Eddy traps him in a box and takes him away to his house in order to "re-educate" him. In Edd's Room, Eddy had just tied Edd's hat onto the bedroom lamp while heattempts to loosen Edd up. He starts by rearranging his bookshelf, which Edd had arranged in alphabetical order. Eddy then defaces his book, "Joys of Rules" by trapping a fish in the pages. Edd goes over to give Eddy a thrashing, but his hat gets pulled away by his bedroom lamp his hat was tied around by Eddy in front of his two friends for the first time. After witnessing a hatless Edd who puts his hat back on him, Eddy removes a "Do Not Remove Under Penalty Of Law" tag from Edd's matress. After all this, Edd then gives up and tells Eddy he'll join them in their spree to destroy order, but he then goes beserk after Ed accidently set his ants free from their farm. They escape a beserk Edd and see the chaos and rule-breaking The Kids are doing, Eddy is triumphant, and figures that they can do whatever they wish without any rules. But Edd (who happens to be wearing pantyhose on his head) proudly announces that he'd told on all the kids to their parents and that their parents are coming home to discipline them. The other kids try to get everything back in order after hearing this. Ed and Eddy then angrily approach Edd saying they now have to do a "grown-ups tell us to" again. The outraged kids then confront The Eds for getting them into trouble especially since Edd broke the rule of squealing. Despite the Eds trying to talk themselves out of it, the kids imprison them in a makeshift bird cage. The episode ironically ends with The Eds trying to get bypassers to free them by brandishing signs asking for help. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed who wants to start the propeller "Hang onto your neck, Orville." ---- *'Eddy': after being hit for six by the out of control machine "Wait up! That's my waffle." ---- *'Jimmy': to the satellite "Space junk attack! Darn my perfectly manicured nails." ---- *'Edd': Eddy standing on his shirt "Excuse me, but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" ---- *'Ed': why Edd is wearing a pair of pantyhose on his head "Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" Edd: "I have good news for us all. I took the liberty of phoning all your parents." ---- *'Eddy': up the books on Double D's shelf "Alphabets are for soup!" ---- *'Rolf': "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery, three-haired Ed-boy? If my chores are not complete, I will be banished to the…cupboard." ---- *''hat has come off and Ed and Eddy are staring at Edd, stunned'' Eddy: "Geez Louise." Ed: "Cool." Edd: hat back on "If you say one word to anyone, I'll never speak to you again!" Ed: a skull on his head while dumping crumbled up paper on to the floor from Double D's garbage can "I am dead from the neck up!" ---- *'Ed': carrying Double D's ant farm "Yum, like cheese?" Edd: Ed holding his ant farm "No, Ed, progress, not PROCESS!! Put them down Ed! You leave my ants alone! drops his container of ants, he puts his legs around Ed's neck choking him 5,239 ants, Ed! Pick them up! PICK THEM UP!" Eddy: "Slow down, Double D." Ed: voice "I'm sorry." ---- *'Ed': Wilfred "Ed on a pig!" Edd: "Ed, you can't do that!" ---- *'Kevin': "Double Dork! You broke the number one rule: don't squeal!" Rolf: chasing his animals "Wilfred is a very quiet pig, Kevin." Trivia/Goofs *The exact amount of ants Edd has in this episode is 5,239. However, in "The Ed-Touchables" he had 4,837. It's possible that he acquired more over time in the series. *This is the first time Edd's hat comes off but the audience were only shown Ed and Eddy's reactions to what they saw. *Eddy references the movie The Shining by telling Rolf that "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." *We learn that Jimmy manicures his fingernails. *We learn that Edd freaks out when rules are broken. *'Running gags:' #Eddy convincing the others to break all the rules. #Edd trying to prevent anyone from breaking the rules. #Ed, Eddy, and the kids breaking all the rules. #People stepping on Edd's shirt with their filthy shoes. *Jimmy is technically wrong and Eddy is technically right, you won't get cramps by eating before you swim. *Near the end of the episode, when the Eds are trapped in a cage, Jonny can be heard saying the line "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank." This line was spoken by Jonny in "Who, What, Where, Ed". Also, Jonny also said "Gesundheit!", which he said it from "Key to My Ed". *In the beginning of the episode Ed's leg is wrapped around the ladder Edd is standing on, but in the next scene he is standing on the ground. *Eddy calls Ed "Orville", a reference to Orville Wright, One of the Wright Brothers. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Rolf is shown with four toes, but all the other characters have three toes. *Rolf says that if he doesn't do his chores, he will be banished to the cupboard, but later he says, "Yes, the closet can wait". Whether or not this was a mistake is unknown. *Rolf is shown with a tan after he abandons his chores; but when Edd reveals he has phoned everybody's parents his skin color returns to normal on the line "Yes, the closet can wait". *This episode also appeared in the GameBoy Advance video entitled "Cartoon Network Collection Vol. 1". Rules Broken This is a list of all the rules that were broken in this episode and who broke them: *Eddy and Ed broke the "Keep off the Grass" sign rule. (though Ed was technically not on the grass as Edd stated) *Everyone besides Edd broke the "Keep Off of the Wet Cement" sign rule. *Ed rode on Wilfred (Edd told him he can't do that). *Eddy tied Edd's hat on a ceiling lamp. *Eddy trapped a fish in a book. (after telling Edd he should get a life) *Eddy ripped off the "Do Not Remove Under Penalty of the Law" tag on Edd's mattress (claiming he felt his hands were slipping before doing so). *Rolf became a lazy good-for-nothing and let his animals run around the neighborhood. *Kevin broke the dirty dishes using rocks launched by a sling-shot. *Nazz drank soda and rudely burped. *Jonny ran around naked (except his sandals, and Plank covering his sensitive area). *Sarah and Jimmy pigged out on ice cream in a kiddie pool. *Eddy rearranged Edd's books. (which Edd claimed were alphabetized, but Eddy states in response that alphabets are for soup) *Edd broke the No.1 Rule - "Don't squeal." Gallery The Rules that The Kids violated ThumbnailServer1.jpg| Eddy Stood on the Grass Keep2.jpg| The Eds Stepped in the wet Cement Wilfred Ed.jpg| Ed Rode on Wilfred Books.jpg| Eddy again Rearranged Edd's Books ThumbnailServer3.jpg| Eddy again Tied Edd's Hat Fish Book.jpg| Eddy again Put a fish in a Book ThumbnailServer4.jpg| Eddy again Removed mattress tag Rolf34.jpg| Rolf Neglects doing his chores Goodbay.jpg| Kevin Destroys his dishes Soda.jpg| Nazz Drank Soda and Burped Jonny-streak.jpg| Jonny 2x4 Ran around Naked Ice Cream.jpg| Sarah and Jimmy Ate too much Ice-Cream Other Pictures Jawbreaker satellite.jpg|The Jawbreaker Satellite Keep.jpg|"Keep off the Grass" ThumbnailServer2.jpg|Jonny 2x4 tries to get the ball. Double d pantyhose head.jpg|"Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" Video RNt-UEXcJTk Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten